undertalerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Chara the Flower (deadlyreddaisy)
"S a l u t a t i o n s ." - Chara Chara the Flower (But nobody came.) is the reincarnation of the first human, in the incorrect body. Biography Upon the completion of a "True Genocide" run, Chara resets the universe. However, in this new universe, the roles of major figures have been revesed. A result of this was Chara ending up in Flowey's body. After arriving in the RUINS, CHARA and their Dear Partner began trekking towards the exit. Along the way, CHARA ended up in a fragment timeline, and did battle with a human named WILL. Not long after, CHARA and their Dear Partner killed ASGORE and exited the ruins. CHARA, wanting to increase LV, went digging around trying to find parallel or alternate timelines where they could snag a few human SOULs. In Fragment Timelines, CHARA encountered Frayle and Kyrst. Frayle successfully, if only temporarily, pacified CHARA. CHARA, however, still managed to slip away with Frayle's SOUL. Kyrst decided to take a more aggressive route to pry WILL's SOUL from CHARA's body, but in the end he lost, and his SOUL was added to CHARA's collection. CHARA went on to defeat sans and a ghostly METTATON using a cheap trick with SAVEs. They made it all the way to Hotland before being stopped by a mysterious entity shrouded in darkness itself. Personality Positive Traits * They are extremely polite regardless of the situation. * They always seem to be in a good mood. * They will kill anyone for you. Negative Traits * They will also probably kill you too. * They want all the SOULs * They want to be greater than GOD. In Battle They tend to use large, knife shaped bullets, but they're quite clumsy because they've never used bullets before. They have been shown to turn the SOULs of humans PINK, reversing their actions. When a SOUL is PINK, the human will move, turn, and attack in all the wrong directions. It's possible there is also a second level of PINK that reverses INTENDED actions, such as defending instead of attacking, and a THIRD level that reverses attacks to heal CHARA. Both the second and third stages still retain the effects of the first stage. They can make a MAGIC BULLET that deals 1HP of damage. They can abuse savestates, but this takes a lot of DETERMINATION to do. (See the METTATON battle) Relationships Frisk A truly great partner. sans A pest that plagues CHARA to no end. Reversed Roles In this universe, some roles have been reversed, the only ones known so far are as follows. * Asgore lives in the RUINS while Toriel runs the Underground as QUEEN. * sans has swapped battle occurrence with PAPYRUS. * METTATON has switched battle occurrence with UNDYNE. * METTATON has switched body status with ??????. * The TRUE LAB is accessed during the NO MERCY route. * ?????? has switched places with ??????. Trivia * The MUN wants to keep CHARA and her normal life separate, but if you are very very nosy, you can find her URL hidden somewhere in the BLOG.